bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Astral Lance
The Astral Lance is one of the last of the Hammerhead-class Cruisers to be found in the galaxy during the days of the Galactic Empire. The vessel now acts as the command ship for the mercenary/privateer group, the Nova Wolves. History Originally known as the Carida Pride, the ship that would eventually be known as the Astral Lance was tasked with patrolling the Mid Rim territory and it's major hyperspace routes. Soon after the conclusion of the new Sith Wars, the Pride encountered a group of pirates, which set a trap for the ship and successfully overtook the vessel. With the ship now in pirate hands, it was used in various pirate groups throughout the years. Around 126 BBY, the vessel had made it's way into one of the Gallenti Brethern pirate fleets, where it was owned by Captain Lynard Teech. Teech oversaw a heavy overhaul of the vessels systems, bringing it up to speed with other contemporary ships of the time. Teech redubbed the ship with it's current name, the Astral Lance. The Astral lance passed down to Teech's son and eventually to his granddaughter, Captain Anjelica Teech. Under Anjelica, the ship departed the Brethern fleets and soon found use as part of the small fleet of ships operating with the mercenary group, the Nova Wolves. When the Nova Wolves splintered, Teech remained in control of her vessel and retained it as part of the now smaller Nova Wolves group, acting as a Privateer ship. Ship Modifications The Astral Lance has had almost all of it's original systems stripped and replaced to bring it up to speed with other ships built within the last 200 years. While it isn't as contemporary as some Imperial vessels constructed within the last 30 years, the Lance has shown that it can stand up to most vessels in combat. The hanger area of the ship has been gutted to hold a squadron of 12 fighters, but only has 8 support craft as of 0 BBY. The hanger can house two light freighters also, if needed, especially with it's smaller starfighter compliment. Along with the hull and cargo modifications, the Lance has had it's weapon systems and it's power plant completely redone. The upgrade has reduced it's original cargo capacity, but still allows for ample hauling space. The Astral Lance also boasts a variety of counter-measures for it's operations. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Modified Rendili Hyperworks Hammerhead-class Cruiser Type: Modified Cruiser Scale: Capital Length: 315 meters Skill: Capital Ship Piloting Crew: 145; gunners: 73; skeleton: 70 / +10 Cost: 5.8 million credits (estimated, not for sale) Passengers: 50; 100 Prisoners Cargo Capacity: 2500 tons Consumables: 8 months Hyperdrive: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x12 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 km/h Hull: 5D Shields: 3D+1 *Sensors *Passive: 30/0D *Scan: 60/1D *Search: 120/2D *Focus: 5/3D Weapons: 10 Light Turbolaser Batteries Fire Arc: turret Crew: 5 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 3-10/20/50 Atmosphere Range: 6-20/40/100km Damage: 4D 2 Turbolaser Batteries Fire Arc: turret Crew: 5 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/70/150 km Damage: 5D 12 Laser Cannons Fire Arc: turret Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: staship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/70/150 km Damage: 3D Tractor Beam Battery Fire Arc: front Crew: 3 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D Space Range: 3-10/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 300-1k/3/6km Damage: 4D Following Modifications included: -Comm Jammer Unit -Sensor Baffler Unit -Sensor Mask -Baffled Drive Fighter Compliment: -8 Various Starfighters (Z-95’s, etc.) Notes The stats for the Lance's weapon systems are not correct and will be updated with correct stats soon. Category:Personal Starships